


Back in the Day

by yerror



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, M/M, Spoilers, ill add tags later, mentions of Christa, this is short because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerror/pseuds/yerror
Summary: Reiner and Bertolt reflect on the old days when they were soldiers.





	Back in the Day

Bertolt was not comfortable with this idea from the start, which was joining the 104 training corps. None of them were comfortable with it, except for Reiner. They'd had to pretend to be an actual soldier. They were warriors, they were supposed to do their job, destroy humanity. At first, it was pretty easy but I guess that didn't stick for long because of the fact that nearly someone found out about it... but they had to kill the person in order for them not to tell anybody, it was only them who knew.

After that, Reiner was never feeling himself. He'd always have a mental breakdown over little things. But Bertolt was there to help him through all of it until the end.

Everybody hated them, everybody wanted them dead. But did they care? No. They didn't even do there job correctly so what was the point of being sad over people not liking you. Too many things were on Reiners mind that he wasn't even paying attention to the fact that Ymir was calling him. "Hey, sleepyhead we're gonna have to hide here for a while just so you know," Ymir says, writing something. 

"Oh yeah, can I ask you something real quick?" She asks. Reiner just nods his head. 

"When you get the chance, can you give this to Christa, by the time we get back one of us might be dead eh?" Ymir sighed, it was true though, all three of them were gonna die, eventually.

All of them deserved to die in a way, judging by the fact that they "killed" innocent people, it wasn't their fault. They actually felt sorry for what they did but it had to be done.

"Alright." He just says, getting out of his little thoughts. Since Reiner was nosy enough, he decided to read the letter, he read it little by little and turns out it wasn't even that bad. It was basically her death wish to see her Christa again. Speaking of someone... Reiner was wondering were Bertolt even went. The last time that they saw each other was this morning and that was when Reiner and they just got up. 

He searched all over the face to find Bertolt looking at the sky. Reiner decides to tag along with him and sits down. "Hi." He says, not making eye contact. 

"Hey..." Reiner replies. There was a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, just both of them looking at the sky. "Do you wish that we would've started over, Reiner?" He asked out of the blue. "Yeah, sometimes I wish that this would've never happened and we would've been regular soldiers." He replies. 

"Me too, but it'll never happen." It's true unless someone has a time machine or something but either way, it wouldn't work either because of the fact that they were forced to become warriors.

It got darker and darker outside and both of them talked about the past, even laughing a couple of times.

"I still hope we could make it back to our hometown, like our plan before." Bertolt smiles, Reiner turns to him making eye contact. "Me too, I'm sure we'll make it back home." Reiner smiles back. 

Soon enough, both of them hug each other, grieving over the past and hoping that they stay alive long enough to reach there hometown. One day it would happen...

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is bad... but please give me some type of critique, i kinda do need it lol :(


End file.
